It's no surprise
by vmt1998
Summary: Rose and Scorpius hate each other whats new. The fact that they are sixth years and still haven't got their acts together. Nope, thats not it! Oh its the fact that after a very not so interesting Hogsmeade date end up changing everything for good or for worse I guess we are going to have to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy were always arguing no one knew why or really cared to ask. It was something that everyone in Hogwarts was used to at this point in time they were six years after all. They would fight over everything no matter what time or place they where in and nine times out of ten their fights would end in screaming match laced with hexes. So no one really questions it when Rose Weasley Perfect Gryffindor was screaming how much she hated Scorpius Malfoy the particular morning she was supposed to be on a very special date with the Heartthrob of the school Oliver Woods son Elijah. Or how she threatened to kill him for turning her into a human neon pink lamp.

No one dared laugh at the Weasely girl for not only the fear of seeing her fiery temper but they did not want to deal with the Weasley/ Potter clan that would soon follow her vicious path of destruction. They didn't have a death wish that was for sure. No one dared to make a sound when her booming voice called out his when she entered the great hall that morning.

" Moring Miss Periwinklekle. Glad to see your awake how is this fine morning treating you" His words invoked cockiness and even a blind man could see he was speaking his last words.

"HOW DO YOU THINK YOU COMPLETE ARSE. I KNOW YOU DID THIS. If you don't fix this I swear on merlins grave I will end you" Rose's words could make any man run with his tail tucked between his leg. But Scorpius he seemed to have become far too accustomed to Rose very reliable threats the only thing scary was the fact her skin was now a bright red.

" Whatever do you mean Poinsettia. What could I have possibly have done this early in the morning?" Anyone could tell he was lying between his teeth and it wasn't because he was a bad lier gwad Rose knew when he wanted her to catch him lying. Anyone looking could see the steam empty out of her florescent ears.

" Malfoy I will report you. I swear to it. I don't care how you did it just change me back NOW!" Rose voice for the first time in history begged for a simple mercy

" And what ruin the fun no way. You look better like this anyway. Just think Whoever did this was helping you out especially now. Look you're the light of everyone's eyes now. It should be a privilege to show your true colors." He smirked until he noticed her eyes her vibrant blue eyes tears, actual tear where falling down her now light purple face.

Rose crying now that was a site to see. No one in the history of; well, ever saw Rose Weasely cry before. Not her cousins, not her brother not ever her parents after she was old enough to tell them what she wanted no one. And now everyone was witnessing her attempt to self-control herself. She felt embarrassed to say in the least.

" I Hate You Scorpios," She said in a harsh very mutilated voice before she ran to the Gryffindor corridor

The Great hall was silent now that was a first of many things. Rose crying and ending with her officially tell Scorpius she hated his guts. It was the first time Rose begged well asked for his help and lastly it was the first time anyone ever noticed Scorpius look genuinely guilty and sorry. Not even Head Master Magonigal was fully prepared for that brief show.

All were holding there breath when Lilly Potter the youngest daughter of the Potter clan marched her thin frame over to Scorpius. Even Albus her brother held his breath neither siding with or against his sister. But before she even spoke Scorpius held out a flask to Lilly and she was gone.

Rose didn't even bother trying to hold back her tears when she entered her perfect room. If she did she would have made herself even more sick than she already was. For the first time in her life, she finally had someone who liked her and she truly didn't have to hide the fact that they were together because most of her insane relatives ( though she loved them all dearly) had graduated. But now after finally having a chance at a simple relationship Scorpios Malfoy yet again ruined something good in her life. Her first real date and he made her feel like she was the ugly duckling all over again. She wanted to scream but suddenly she heard a knock on the door. It was Lilly very beautiful but very angry Lilly.

"It was Tonks mood skin elixir he used. James did the same thing to me the day before my first Hogsmeade visit mum made him tell her where he got it apparently it from Uncle George's shop. A simple wash with this dye begone. Lame name I know, Uncle George is losing his touch. Anywho with the same thing, you used this morning will wash away everything."

One shower later and Rose skin was back to normal, it didn't make her feel any better. She didn't even want to bother trying to look nice for her Hogsmeade date she just wanted to lie in her bed all day and let her pint up feelings out. She hated Scorpios with all her physical being. She wondered when he would finally grow up and stop these silly antics.

But Lilly would not allow her to mop in pity of some stupid boy. Not that Rose would admit it aloud but Lilly was her favorite cousin. Lilly was talented not just in phenomenal hexes and jinxes but she had style and the girl could make anyone look like a knockout. By the time Lilly was done with her Rose completely forgot about what had transpired just a few hours ago.

* * *

Hogsmeade wasn't really special. Rose was used to the fact that not every date with Elijah was enjoyable. She just wished she knew why she couldn't enjoy herself thoroughly. Sure he was handsome, smart and funny but he was missing something that deep down she craved. She loved the feeling of adrenaline and Elijah could only do that when they were practicing for their next match of Quidditch.

They had been dating for a good three months and yet Rose felt nothing. He made her happy but he lacked the spark she wanted. She didn't get it he was the perfect guy for her but yet every time they kissed she felt nothing.

" Rosie you still here" Elijah waved his hand in front of her face

" Hm yes sorry. I guess I'm a bit distracted." Rose hummed

" Is it because of this morning I can take care of the little Ferit if you want me to."

" I can handle it, Elijah. If anything My family already took care of him. " Rose said in a loss of patience

She hated being looked down upon and everyone seemed to forget she was strong before the incident beforehand, it didn't make her weak. She was just frustrated that was all. Just because Scorpius had succeeded in his goals to make her upset it didn't make her weak.

" Are you sure ?" He asked taking a sip of butterbeer

" I would let you know if I needed your help Eli. " Rose sighed

Maybe today wasn't the best day for them to have this chat. Any other day Rose would have gladly let her... her to heck with it they didn't feel like a couple she couldn't see him as anything more. She would have gladly let Eli one of her closest guy friends now that seems right to take care of Scorpius.

But Rose couldn't shake that look he gave her when he saw her tears. It was genuine it was like he actually cared and that look repetitively recycled through her head. It was a mistake to go on this date, she couldn't concentrate she was mad and confused and at a loss over her own emotions.

" Eli I had a really nice time with you but I have to finish my Potions essay and I promised Juli I'd help her with her transfiguration lessons. Do you want to possibly meet here next week?"

Not a lie on her part but she knew she could quickly finish her essay and Juli was showing a major improvement so she really didn't need to help her but still she just wanted to leave.

" Alright good luck" Elijah dismissed her

She had somewhat hopped her would stop her but yet in the same sense she didn't. She was going to have to break the news to him at one point just today hadn't felt right. Everyone thought that this date was something more than it was. Rose hated her cousins for making her relationship known. Today it was special but not in the way everyone else thought it would be.

It was special because she wanted to end it right. She wasn't as much of a jerk as Scorpius was, she did have morals.

* * *

 **I'm going to end it here for now. See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

No one really expected Rose Weasely back in the common room at 1 pm. So the word went around quickly, something must have happened during her date with Elijah. As expected, Rose avoided the speculation and swiftly entered her room. This was the reason why she wanted to keep the relationship as private as possible.

Flopping on her bed was something she rarely ever did but the moment she uttered her password she propelled herself to the bed groaning the day had proven to be too much for her. She could easily take a nap and set an alarm to help Juli at five, or she could finish her potions essay. Being the goody two shoes she was she quickly finished her potions essay and took a two-hour nap before her alarm went off.

From experience, everyone knew it was wise not to interact with Rose until a good thirty minutes of her waking from her slumber. She was her father's daughter after all. Anyone who directly knew Rose knew how she was almost exactly like her father well besides his wild eating habits Hugo gained that trait. Not that she wasn't like her mother in any way if anything she was the spitting image of her with her fathers ginger hair. She had her mothers wit and temper a dangerous combination to say in the least.

It was a little surprising for everyone in the Gryffindor common room to see her in such a good mood once she walked out of her room. Even her cousin Roxanne was a little off put by Rose's cheery demeanor. Not that they were complaining but to see Rose in such a good mood after the morning events was odd.

" Everything alright Rosie" Roxanne whispered fallowing her cousin out of the common room

"Yup" She hummed

Taking a nap had most definitely lifted her spirits. She was beaming and she couldn't really explain why, all she knew was that she had a delightful dream and it had her smiling check to check.

" You sure, I mean after this morning, everyone..." Roxanne began to say

" I'm fine I promise he's going to have to do a lot more than that to break me, Roxie." Rose frowned for a slip second before smiling again

The two girl were often seen together, one could quite possibly say that they were the closets of the group of cousins that paraded the school. It did help they were the same year and in the same house but none the less the two girls were almost even not seen together.

" Rose you know you don't have to act like you ok. Its ok to admit your upset" Roxanne finally spoke once they where on the second floor

" Really I'm fine. He did it to get a rise out of me and he was successful in that, I don't see the reason in giving him any more power over the situation." Rose puffed

" Can we talk about this later I need to tutor Juli" Rose sighed as Roxanne nodded

" I'll see you in the great hall at 7" Roxanna called waving her cousin behind

* * *

" You're doing great Jul," Rose said as the two them began to clean their slightly messy area

" Thank you so much, Rose, you've been a big help. Professor Ruben is so proud of me for raise my grade and it's all thanks to you. Rose, you're the best" Juli gushed

" It's no problem at all. I'm so proud of you, you really have improved over the last two months. Before long you won't even need my help. Just keep working on your wand movement alright. You have the concentration down and your essays are getting better and better each time. Thank you for trying your hardest it really does show in your work. Now we better go or we will miss dinner." Rose chimed happily opening the door for her fellow pupil

" Rose how are things with you and Elijah Wood going." The third-year Hufflepuff asked suddenly

" We are alright somethings could be better but we are doing fine." Rose slightly lied

" Oh ok, that's good. I heard this preposterous rumor and I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Juli smiled at the older girl

" It won't be to preposterous for too long " Rose mumbled under her breath

" What," Juli asked

" Oh I said you know how it goes, once someone sees's something a little off they come up with these preposterous ideas and they spread like wildfire."

" I understand last year my brother Owen was dating Holly King and someone saw your cousin Lucy and him studying and someone started this wild rumor that he was cheating on Holly. People have wild imaginations." Juli skipped along

Rose remembered those few weeks last year. Sure it was odd for her cousin to hang out with Owen but they did have similar friends so it wasn't that odd to see two good-looking people study together. Plus they both where the two smartest people of their year. Quit actually Rose remembered Lucy telling her about how he was a great person to run ideas by.

" That they sure do " Rose chuckled

As the two girls entered the great hall everyone stopped speaking for a brief moment before quickly heading back to their conversations. Waving each other goodbye they went to their respected tables. Rose wouldn't lie to herself she had quit secretly had hoped to notice a particular blonde boys hair but be it as it may she had no such luck. She didn't even see her cousins Albus' raven locks at the Slytherin table not that she cared she was still mad at him. Actually, she didn't see the mass flock of her family anywhere well except for Roxanne she had been the only Gryffindor from her family she spotted.

" Rose it's so great of you to join all five of us, " Roxanne said flinging her arms around emphasizing the open space

"Sorry, we went a little over. Where is everyone"

" No idea all I know is that Hugo said he was going to the library, Jame's said he was heading out to the Quidditch pitch with Lucy, Lilly, and Molly. "

" That doesn't explain half the population gone what happened"

" You best not ask that question right now, Head maser still trying to figure out what she's going to do." Reed Witherspoon fellow sixth-year Gryffindor commented

" How was tutoring today" Roxanna swallowed

" Really well before long, she won't need my help"

" Thats great. "

"Um Rose before you get mad. Would you care to explain to me why I saw your boyfriend is holding hands with Skylar Johnson, just one moment ago? " Reed commented looking at the great room doors

"What " Rose raised her voice

"You're seeing things Reed, Eli would never do something like that" Rose said a few moments later

" I would never do what babe" Elijah said sitting down next to his girlfriend

" Nothing, I'm just over people speculating things when its none of there business" Rose huffed " Anywho I got to go find Al and talk to him. I'll see you all later" she said giving her boyfriend a kiss

* * *

Normally Rose would not have cared about what Reed had said but with the events that happened in the morning, she really couldn't take another moment of drama. Yet she was walking into a sticky situation all because she wanted to talk to Albus after what transpired the night before. With so much on her mind, she wasn't really paying attention where she was going. So when she found herself on the ground she immediately apologized to the unsuspecting victim.

" I'm so sorry" her quickly picked up the other students papers.

 _Dearest Scorpius ,_

 _I regret to inform you, your mother has yet again been placed in Saint Mungo's hospital._

Rose quickly read grabbing all of the other papers.

"No, I am I wasn't watching where I was going," Scorpius said giving her a hand up

" Here" Rose handed him his papers looking up at him before falling into a giggle fit

" What happened to your hair," She said gasping between breaths

There Scorpius Malfoy was sporting a lavender purple hair. The sight of it was odd but not that Rose would admit it aloud it actually suited him nicely.

" Albus. Look, Rose, I wanted to say I was sorry about this morning I didn't mean to..." He sighed

" You meant to. At least own up to it." Rose said walking towards the library not even realizing he said her name

" I didn't mean to make you that upset."

" Well you did, not that it matters. Can't you just leave me alone."

" Gosh Weasly I'm trying to apologize here."

" Apology not accepted. And if you're not going to leave me alone, the least you could do for me is is tell me where Albus is; I need to talk to him."

" He's in the Slytherin common room ."

" Thank you" she huffed as the two of them headed that way

Rose had a rough idea how this very moment would go and she was not looking forward to it.

* * *

 **This is where I leave you all for now until next time vmt is out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Though she wouldn't admit it she had now wished she hadn't had said she hated him this morning at least not verbally to his face. The flash of his shocked and visually pained face keep reappearing through her head. It made her feel horrible to the sense she wanted him to leave her alone sadly she was stuck with him. Not only the fact that she needed him to get into the Slytherin common room but she knew if she didn't need to talk to Albus he would have found a way to annoy her.

" Why are you with Elijah you don't even like him." Scorpius blurted out midway through their walk

" That is none of your concern Malfoy. You don't even know me, you don't have the right to say who I like or who I don't. And for your information, I do like him." Rose huffed more calmly than she should have

" I do know you, Rose, I know more than you think. But No, you don't like Elijah. There is no reason to lie. Is he a good shag or something." Scorpius really was pushing his luck. If Rose really didn't need to talk to Albus she would have Hexed him at this point.

"Excuse me but that's none of your business! But I wouldn't know I...Like I said that's none of your business!" Rose trailed of whilst her cheeks quickly grew aflame

" Oh so Little red never..." Scorpius began to say

" Finish that sentences and I will personally hex you to next week"Rose growled pulling out her wand

" Alright alright. You can put your wand down" He smirked

" Do you have anything better to do than; oh I don't know question me about my relationship."Rose sighed heavily

" No, not particularly "he once more smirked back a the exhausted Weasly

" You're an ass"

There were also moments like these where she wish she could get under his skin. It was probably because she could never get under his skin the way he got under hers. Sure they fought almost daily but the thing was, was that somewhere in the back of her brilliant mind she secretly wanted to be friends she wanted to get along. It was something she hated about their dynamic. She hated the fact Scorious was well liked but more so the fact that he stole her first best friend from her. She hated that ever since the first day of Hogwarts him and Al where inseparable. So walking with him to the Slytherin common room after not only years of fighting but the mornings' events were extremely uncomfortable for alone her reading the first part of his clearly private mail. And his far too personal questions made her feel more awkward than before.

" You know if you really did like the block you would have hit me for even uttering those words to you. So in perspective of things, you might like him but you're not in love with him and you don't plan on it any time soon, or ever," he said after saying the guest password to the portrait

" You really don't know when to shut up, do you?" Rose puffed once more

" I do, but only when I see fit plus to see you all flared up is rather amusing and you're not deny it."

" I'm going to ignore what you said about the denying part, but that does sound like you. A perfect classification of a no good prick making people angry for his own amusement. Then of course, how could I forget that's just in your nature isn't Malfoy."

" Believe what you must for the lack of your own judgment Weasley but if you start to look at the whole picture of things you'd be surprised to see what you'd find. Any whom Al's room is up to the stairs to the left third door on your right."

" My judgment is fine it's you're lack of decent human behavior that's failing you. I really shouldn't be surprised considering what family you come from. "

" I lack decent human behavior that is rich coming from you at least I don't have to bring up family drama to start more. Even more so I'm not the one lying to my so called significant other. In any case, why would anything I say matter to you."

" Why you little... you know what your right nothing you say to me matters. So it doesn't matter because I know you aren't capable of being anything else but what you are. You're a no good weasel that's all you'll ever be and no one is ever going change that not even you." Rose barked back

" Well, obviously something I say matters to you. Otherwise this morning you wouldn't have cried like a child in front of everyone. If you didn't care you wouldn't be pulling out you wand to duel" Scorpius said as Rose raised her wand prepared to cast any painful spell at him that very moment

And that very moment he had crossed the line and he knew it. Nothing and no one could deny the murderous look in her eye. Was he sorry for what did this morning? Sure he was otherwise he wouldn't have apologized earlier but had she gotten some sort of reaction out of him most definitely. Anyone in near earshot that knew him knew that.

"Rose Weasley, Scorious Malfoy if either of you so much as cast a spell at one another, so help me Merlin I will personally escort you both to Headmaster McGonagall myself. Do I make myself clear." Head boy Gavin Lux 7th year yelled at the both of them causing them to separate further away from each other

"Yes" the two of them said making childish faces at one another

" I expect this behavior from you Scorious but not from you Miss Weasley. Either get your act together or leave. Now Rose, if you are here to see Albus you better do so before visiting hours are over enough said. And if I catch either of you so much as arguing in this corridor again tonight I will deduct house points." Gavin sternly wearily leaving the two of them alone

" I hope one day you get what coming to you Malfoy. And I hope it will be more than just a ridiculous hair doo." Rose said storming up to Albus's room

Maybe she did hate Scorpius after all nothing good ever came from being around that bothersome prat .

* * *

"Al, You in here" Rose said knocking on the head boys door

"Of course get in here before Gavin has another fit."

" You're right I don't want him having another screaming fit . Holy Hippigrif Al where ... where did you get this."Rose said picking up a signed book

" Put that down that a birthday gift for someone and I rather you not destroy it before I even hand it to them."

" Like I would destroy a limited edition Reese Wilson Potions guide for the advanced witches and wizards are you insane. Do you know how rare her books are to find? Let alone a signed copy!" Rose exclaimed

" Of course I know how rare her work is, that is my exact point now put it down,"Albus said not even bothering to turn around from his desk

" But Al"

" No but's Rose. No matter how careful you are with books this is not yours now put it down!"

" No fair you so owe me. The least you could do is tell me where you got it please Al." Rose pouted setting the book down carefully

" I called in a favor from Victoria apparently she's close friends with Reese's babysister. Anywho Rose, I'm sure your not here to gush about the rarity of the gift I'm giving. So what brings you here. Other than the fact you're here to annoy me while I'm working on my Herbology essay." Albus said as he started to rub his temples

"You're right I'm sorry. We can talk later if you want that is to say if you want to talk. If not that's fine."

" You didn't embark on a trip with your worst enemy to just leave like that what up, " he said turning around in his chair

" Whats up. You've been ignoring me since we last spoke. I wanted to say I was sorry for overreacting." Rose said raising her voice

" That doesn't sound like much of an apology"Albus replied back calmly

" Well, I am sorry. If you're choosing to work as a Dragonologist that's fine with me. Not that you need my approval I just want you to be careful. You know how many times Uncle Charle has been to Saint Mugos and has barely made it out alive. I just don't want to be the one too..."

" I know Rose, you don't want to be the one having to call my Mum and Dad if I wind up dead because of some freak accident. I get it, I really do trust me. I haven't made up my mind just yet."

" Your second option isn't the safest option either. But being honest you'd have the best mentor out there in the world if you do choose to become Hagrid apprentice."

" You know Hagrid would disagree with you there Rose."

" That's because he's far to humble. Anywho I'm sorry for freaking out yesterday. I had no right to tell you, you couldn't become a Dragonologist. You came to me first about this and you needed someone to support your possible decision. I'm sorry for not supporting you in that. Al I want you to able to come to me when you have problems even when you don't I miss... I miss being able to talk to you." Rose sighed

" Of course I forgive you Rose, but you know I'm always just two house tables away from you it's easy to be able to talk to me. You know that right?"

" It's not that easy Albus. You're always surrounded by people, then when they leave, you always seem to have a plus one. It not like I can tell your best friend to give us a few minutes to talk without being hassled about my hair or my family status or even name. I don't know what good you see in him but you do and I'm glad that you do it's just sometimes I would like a moment with my cousin without my blood boiling because of some side remark he says."

" You know he's not that bad once you get to know him. And if anything he's one to understand when you need to talk to someone important. The only real reason why you two argue and fight as much as do is that fundamentally, you two have a lot in common. The way you both handle and situate the problem, however, are two drastic things."

" Scorpius and I have something in common you must be joking Al. Besides our grade point average, we are not alike in the slightest."

" Not a joke. If you actually took the time to get to know him without trying to hex and jinx him every chance you get you might actually learn to like him."

" Albus we both know I've tried this before it didn't work the first time and it's not going to work now. Plus he'd have to at least try to be a decent human being. Even with..."

"Even with what Rose?"

"It's not my business to tell. Though I'll be honest I'm fairly certain you already know. But it's not my place to tell others what I accidentally saw in his letters."

A sudden knock on the door caused the two of them to jump.

" Albus, Rose its Gavin. Rose visiting hours are over I apologize."

* * *

 **This is where I leave you for now until next time vmt is out.**


End file.
